Under Fire (film)
| story = Clayton Frohman | starring = | music = Jerry Goldsmith | cinematography = John Alcott | editing = | distributor = Orion Pictures | released = | runtime = 128 minutes | country = United States | language = English, Spanish | budget = $9.5 million | gross = $5,696,391 }} Under Fire is a 1983 American political thriller film set during the last days of the Nicaraguan Revolution that ended the Somoza regime in 1979 Nicaragua. It stars Nick Nolte, Gene Hackman and Joanna Cassidy. The musical score by Jerry Goldsmith, which featured well-known jazz guitarist Pat Metheny, was nominated for an Academy Award. The editing by Mark Conte and John Bloom was nominated for a BAFTA Award for Best Editing.The Film was shot in the Mexican states of Chiapas and Oaxaca. Cast *Nick Nolte as Russell Price *Gene Hackman as Alex Grazier *Joanna Cassidy as Claire *Ed Harris as Oates *Jean-Louis Trintignant as Marcel Jazy *Richard Masur as Hub Kittle *René Enríquez as Anastasio Somoza Debayle *Hamilton Camp as Regis *Alma Martínez as Isela *Eloy Casados as Pedro *Jenny Gago as Miss Panama *Jorge Zepeda as Rafael Historical basis Though the film is largely fictional, it was inspired by the murder of ABC reporter Bill Stewart and his translator Juan Espinoza by National Guard forces on June 20, 1979. ABC cameraman Jack Clark was shooting "incidental" footage, and caught the entire episode on tape. The footage was shown on national television in the United States and became a major international incident, undermining what remained of dictator Anastasio Somoza's support. The incident was the final straw for the Carter Administration's relationship with Somoza, whose regime fell on July 19. Reception Box office Under Fire opened October 21, 1983 in 816 theaters, earning $1,837,768 ($2,252 average per theater) its opening weekend. The film went on to gross a total of $5,696,391 in North America. Critical response Under Fire received a positive response from critics and holds an 88% positive "Fresh" rating on the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes. Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times awarded the film three and a half out of four stars, praising the performances and declaring it one of the year's best films, saying, "The actors in Under Fire never step wrong. Nolte is great to watch as the seedy photographer with the beer gut. Hackman never really convinced me that he could be an anchorman, but he did a better thing. He convinced me that he thought he could be one. Joanna Cassidy takes a role that could have been dismissed as 'the girl' and fills it out as a fascinating, textured adult. Under Fire surrounds these performances with a vivid sense of place and becomes, somewhat surprisingly, one of the year's best films." Geoff Andrew of Time Out praised the film as "taking an honourable place alongside classic war-torn romance pictures like Casablanca and To Have and Have Not" and concluded, calling it "a thrilling film, with a head, a heart, and muscle." Vincent Canby of The New York Times, however, viewed the film less favorably, saying "Under Fire, which was written by Ron Shelton and Clayton Frohman, from a story by Mr. Frohman, means well but it is fatally confused. It's silly enough to use a real, bloody war as the backdrop - the excuse, really - for the raising of the consciousnesses of a couple of mini-characters." Cultural references For the 2012 film Django Unchained, director Quentin Tarantino used the musical cue "Nicaragua" from Jerry Goldsmith's score during the arrival scene at the Candie Plantation known as Candyland. See also * List of American films of 1983 References External links * * * * Under Fire (1983) movie script sfy.ru Category:1983 films Category:1980s thriller films Category:Cold War films Category:English-language films Category:Films about journalists Category:Films about Latin American military dictatorships Category:Films about war correspondents Category:Films set in Nicaragua Category:Orion Pictures films Category:American political thriller films Category:American films Category:Films directed by Roger Spottiswoode Category:Films scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Nicaraguan Revolution Category:Films shot in Mexico Category:Spanish-language films Category:Films set in 1979